jakiepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Death-Series Super Battle Station
The Death-Series Super Battle Stations''' are a series of superhuge battle stations made as a main center for empires such as the Galactic Empire and others. Although it was rumored that over a hundred different units were in production by the time of The Great Repercussion in 12,575 ABY, but this has not yet been confirmed. Death Star 1 The original Death Star started production in approximately 20-25 BBY, and took nearly 20 years to produce. The original Death Star was the brainchild of the prominent Raith Seinar, owner of Seinar Fleet Systems, who shared his breakthrough idea (which he had thought impractical) to the attention of Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, who in turn brought it to the attention the admirable (though somewhat decrepit) Emperor Palpatine also known as Darth Sidious. Palpatine then put this into action by commissioning Bevel Lemelisk and Tol Sivron to further impove upon the design and refine the specifications as needed. nicknamed the DS-1 Orbital Battle Station, production was staged in multiple different systems throughout the next 20 or so years until its completion when it was destroyed byLuke Skywalker in 0 BBY/ABY with the help of Han Solo and the Millennium Falcon. Death Star 2 The second Death Star was very much alike the first except for a few minor and major details, which are listed below. #Size: whereas the first Death Star was a measly 120 kilometers high, long, and wide, the second was expanded to be a larger (but still paltry) 160 kilometers. #Shields: whereas the first Death Star had Particle Deflector Shields on the inner and outer structure, the second had a shield generator on the surface of the Forest Moon of Endor to provide shieldage to the superstructure. #Design Flaws: whereas the first Death Star had a few miniscule design flaws which allowed Luke Skywalker to lauch a proton torpedoe into a Womp Rat sized exhaust port along the equatorial trench, the second was much more well designed, and the only known way to destroy it was through disarming the shield generator. #Superlaser: whereas the first Death Stars' superlaser had a recharge time of 24 hours before it could be fired again, the second took only ''three minutes''' to recharge, making for much better offensive capabilities. The second Death Star was destroyed by an Alliance fleet headed by General Lando Calrissian in the Millennium Falcon and Rebel Commandos on Endor including but not limited to: General Han Solo, Chewbacca, Princess Leia Organa, Commander Luke Skywalker, C-3PO, R2-D2, and Wicket Wystri Warrick. Death Star 3 The third Death Star was commissioned and built by Warlord Ennix Devian of the Galactic Empire. Made from a modified Worldcraft orbiting overhead Coruscant, it is unknown whether the superstructure was built before, during, or after the second Death Star. The third Death Star plays a role as one of the settings for the popular ride known as Star Tours in the amusement park Geolucc's World of Fun. Despite being built ''after the first Death Star was destroyed due to an unseen design flaw, the third Death Star was destroyed in the same exact manner that the first one was: through a small Thermal Exhaust Port with Proton Torpedoes. Death Star 4 The fourth Death Star is approximately 2.5 times as large as the original Death Star, and has far greater offensive and defensive capabilities than the first three Death Stars. With five times as many weapons and ships as the second Death Star, and a superlaser recharge time of only 5.672 seconds, this battle platform was concieved in the mind of Ullysses Kartin and produced in Kith Syin Galactic Shipyards in 450 ABY to 500 ABY, it was planned that 750 were to be made, but due to severe bankruptcy and lack of materials, only one was ever produced. It is said that this was the battle station that started The Race for Space, the 15 millennium long struggle to build the biggest, baddest, most overpowered super battlestation in the galaxy. Although historians argue about what did start The Race for Space, they all agree that the Galactic Empire, and in particular, Emperor Palpatine, played a major role in kindling the spark that started a wildfire. Death Star 5 The fifth and final Death Star for over 5 millennia was produced by the fledgeling Seinar-Kuat Drive Yards Unlimited partly as a promotional object but also as a state-of-the-art battle sphere for protection of Coruscant and all its inhabitants in 510-585 ABY. Due to the amoumt of superlasers situated of the equatorial center (16), the recharge time for the main energy source is 1 minute and a half-second for the sixteen other sub-energy systems powering the battlestation. As there is so much hypermatter distortion happening at the core of the process, the deserted areas around the center have been found to be teeming with all sorts of life that thrives in environments like those or have no preference whatsoever to its radioactivity. Some species include: several sub-species of the well known and well hated Mynock, such as a Fynock-like Mynock, a semi-sentient Mynock with the ability to detect minute differences in pressure systems, at least 3 variations of a semi transparent Mynock, Shylocks, and the common Mynock, a miniature version of the Exogarth, commonly known as the space slug, Tailrings with the ability to withstand high amounts of radioactive poisoning, at least 12 previously unknown types of single-celled organisms, 3 of which have achieved a type of semi-semi-sentience, a single Duinuogwuin named Aaqas'tytrasd'lvbiou'qwer'mnas'ou, and many, many more species. Death Star 6